Hollyoaks Oneshots
by JasonFTW
Summary: This will be a series of one shots mainly by prompts of the people who review. Will do any prompt, genre doesn't matter. So if you want to see something written, don't be afraid to review. :) xx (On Christmas hiatus, will be back shortly)
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a collection of one shots, some will be of my own and others will be prompted by you guys :) rachbob inspired me to do this :D also will prefer to do them of the recenter characters, will do some of the older characters, will try to do all requests and hope everyone will like what I write.

I am in the middle of my story Why am I me? but I will be writing both, as sometimes my imagination rides of to other places and want to do other ideas :)

so please drop you requests, I will accept any. Will start this off rated T, but will more than likely change to M.

Thank you for reading and hope that you will all request lots of your ideas, xx


	2. djpes prompt

_**This is the first chapter in my oneshot series, this is prompted by djpes where Jason feels left out of the family because they are ignoring him. Hope this gave the prompt justice, This is also my first ever one shot so please do tell me if there is anything I need to improve :) xx**_

It had been a long few weeks by any account, no one had seemed at all interested in the youngest of the clan, not one of them. They was all more interested in everyone else, every time Jason would start to speak he would get spoke over or quite blankly ignored, why had the youngest edition to the Roscoe clan been so pushed out.

Jason walked into the living room where Joe and Freddie was arguing over Mercedes, Sandy was trying to break up this argument with no avail, Ziggy was upstairs in the bathroom doing his hair for his date with Leela and Robbie was telling everyone to shut up as he was trying to watch the boxing. "What's going on in here" The youngest Roscoe inquired; everything carried on "I said what's going on in here" The youngest of the clan inquired again, but this time much more louder "them two are having a barny about Mercedes again" Robbie shouted to Jason over the shouting and the extremely loud booming telly volume.

Jason wanted to test how much his family was paying attention to him and decided to tell them a lie "just going to the hospital" The youngest Roscoe exclaimed rather loud "be back later I guess" Jason finished and no one responded, Jason sighed rather loudly and stormed out the house.

"Why don't they even notice that I actually exist" stormed Jason "I bet they wouldn't even notice if I happened to drop dead right now" Jason continued storming, he was storming across the road when a car came rushing down and almost hit him, if the youngest Roscoe hadn't noticed the car when he did, he might of well of bean dead "IDIOT!" Jason shouted after the car, still in a huff about his family. Holly had heard Jason shout and came running over to him "Jase, what's up" Holly panted "that idiot" Jason said and pointed in the direction of where the car had drove, Holly looked over and all she could see was Jack Osborne "Jack" Holly asked Jason sounding rather confused "no" Jason immediately snapped back at her "an idiot who nearly knocked me over" Jason fumed "Did you see who it was" Holly inquired "no" the youngest Roscoe said flatly.

"Do you wanna go grab a coffee at Ester's" Holly asked Jason "I guess" Jason said coolly. They made their way to Ester's Magic Bean and found a spare table up the corner and sat down at it together "So what happened" Holly started only to hear a huff from Jason "why are you so angry, it's not like you to get so angry unless-" Holly was cut short when Ester arrived at the table "Two coffee's?" Ester asked the pair "Yes please" Holly said quickly trying to get rid of her so she could talk in peace with Jason" Okay then, two coffees coming up" Ester said jollily and went of the go and get them some coffee "unless what" Jason asked coldly "unless, you picked back the old habit" Holly said sounding uneasy "old habit? what you babbling on about" Jason said sounding further annoyed "Steroids" Holly said quietly trying to hide the fear in her voice, she didn't want to go back to that dark place, she didn't want Jason to do that to himself again.

"what do you think I am" Jason stormed rather loudly "sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Holly said rather quickly hoping it would calm him down, unlucky for her nothing was calming him down this time, his family had been ignoring his existence for weeks, being more interested in everyone else, even people who wasn't even in the circle of family and close friends "do you think I would do that to myself again" Jason said sounding rather offended "No- well I don't know" Holly said timidly "would you be feeling happy if you whole family likes to pretend I'm not there, that I don't exist" Jason said more calmly sounding very upset "the toilet gets more acknowledgement then me" Jason finished "Jase, I'm sorry" Holly said and stood up and moved closer to Jason, and wrapped her arms around him.

Ester cam back to their table with two cups of coffee "here you go" she said and put the cups down on the table "Is everything alright over here" Ester asked, concerned over Jason "yeah, it's fine" Jason said and pushed Holly slightly to signify he was okay now and that she could go and sit down, the last thing Jason wanted was everyone knowing that he felt so bad that his family didn't seem to care "Okay then, remember if you ever need a chat, I'm here" Ester said with a smile and went to go and take Theresa's order as she had just entered the shop.

Both Jason and Holly had finished their coffees "I'm going to head home" Jason said to Holly "want me to come with you" Holly asked the youngest Roscoe "nah I'm alright, told a lie before I left to see if they noticed anything but they didn't" Jason said honestly "What did you tell them" Holly questioned Jason curiously "I told them I was going to the hospital" Jason said rather calmly "The hospital" Holly exclaimed louder then she intended "wouldn't they be worried about you" Holly said rather quickly "That's the thing, they didn't notice when I told them, they carried on arguing and watching telly" the youngest Roscoe informed Holly rather coldly, his anger showing slightly, over these past few weeks even though he had been in the house with all his family he had never felt so alone, so pushed out, like he was the only one that didn't matter, that no one loved him.

Jason decided to hide his emotions and continue to talk with Holly "I'm sure they noticed Jase, maybe they thought you was going for a check up with your diabetes or something" Holly said trying to reassure Jason, even though she knew he was probably right, she had seen the Roscoe clan ignoring Jason a few times, like the time he told them that he didn't want Chinese, he wanted an Indian, even though it was something so simple as food she had notice they didn't seem to care that Jason hadn't wanted the Chinese food, they could of got him the Indian takeaway but instead they ignored him and got him the Chinese one anyway, there had been a few other times Holly had noticed his Family behavior but she had decided that was what it would be like in a family with so many demanding boys.

"yeah, I guess" Jason said with more positivity then he had sounded before in this conversation, Jason's sudden positivity made Holly smile, she just hoped she was right about his family "I'll be off then see you later Hol" Jason said with a smile and put a five pound note on the table and lent down and pecked Holly on the lips "Bye Jase" Holly replied and smiled back, they waved at each other and Jason left, Holly decided to stay and have another coffee.

Jason had reached back home and opened the door "I'm back" The youngest Roscoe shouted to the whole house, no one replied so he walked in and shut the door behind him, he walked into the living room Freddie and Joe had stopped arguing and was sitting and watching telly with Robbie, Sandy was in the kitchen making them some tea and Ziggy was still getting ready for his a date with Leela, but only instead of his hair, he was deciding the perfect outfit to wear. Robbie looked up to Jason "where did you go? I didn't know you went out" Robbie told Jason. That was it the final straw.

"What do you care anyway" Jason snapped, Robbie didn't seem bothered by this and Freddie and Joe continued to watch the telly "ughh" Jason groaned and punched himself in the leg "I bet it would be easier for everyone if I was dead" Jason exclaimed in fury and stormed off upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom. Something seemed to have clicked with the Roscoe trio watching telly as they all got up and ran up the stairs after calling for Sandy.

They had all reached the bathroom; Ziggy even came as he heard all of the fuss "What's going on" Ziggy asked his family "Jase, he said he's be better for everyone if he was dead" Joe said in a panic, Ziggy was shell shocked to hear these words come from his brother. They all banged on the door "Let us in mate" Joe said calmly, Jason didn't listen. Jason stood there in the bathroom contemplating on what to do, he finally thought of the only thing right now to make him feel better, he went over to the toilet, pulled the lids up and leant over the toilet, he inserted two fingers down his throat and made himself sick. The rest of the Roscoe clan heard this and broke the door down, Robbie ran in and Pulled Jason away from the toilet "Jase stop this" Robbie began as he held his twin brother "What's up" He finished "everything" Jason said hoarsely as the vomit had felt like it ripped his throat.

"Did Holly break up with you" Ziggy asked his youngest brother "no" Jason said quietly and tears silently fell down his cheeks "Then what" Freddie pushed on, and Jason looked at everyone "you all don't love me" Jason said almost inaudible "We don't love you" Sandy repeated "Don't be daft" Sandy told him "where did you get that idea from" She asked her youngest son "you all don't even notice that I exist" Jason said quietly through sobs "Mate, if I didn't love you I would have told you" Robbie said most of the others gave him a scowling look now Jason couldn't help but know he meant it, if there was one Roscoe he knew too well it was his twin Robbie.

Jason smiled contently and hugged onto Robbie "love, we all love you" Sandy said and all the rest of the Roscoe clan backed her up on this "don't let anyone else make you feel that we don't, we have just been busy, how about we get an Indian takeaway tonight" Sandy said to Jason kindly, Jason smiled and nodded, he was finally reassured that they did in fact love him, they had just been too busy with this Mercedes business, Robbie had also reassured him he wasn't the only one that had been ignored. Once they had finished in the bathroom and ordered their Indian takeaway, they all sat in the living room in front of the telly while eating their takeaway and watching the X Factor. 

_**Thanks for reading and the the next chapter will be prompted by DarthLeathertush - Alfie is gay and no one accepts this, he self harms to make him feel better until he meets Dylan(who wasn't killed by the ghk) and they fall in love. xx**_


	3. DarthLeathertush prompt

_**This chapter is prompted by DarthLeathertush - Alfie is gay and no one accepts that, He self harms to make himself feel better until he meets Dylan (Who never got killed by the ghk) and they fall in love.**_

 _ **Then not long ago DarthLeathertush private messaged me asking me to add them getting intimate so thats what I did :) if you don't like to men getting intimate then don't read :)**_

"What you can't be gay" Mac had said "I always knew you was different" Ellie had said "Alfie the pufter" Nathan had said. Why was they being like this? the youngest nightingale questioned himself over and over for weeks on end, trying to figure the answer, to him it didn't really mean anything that he was gay, he had known for quite a long time now, he just didn't know how to tell his family, he had even kissed a boy when he was aged five.

The youngest nightingale was sat in his room doing his homework, he couldn't quite put all his focus into it as the torment from him telling his family had finally come out of the young teen, he had started to cry, a few tears spilling out and hitting down onto his homework, realizing that is he carried on crying over his homework like this then someone was bound to find out that he's been crying, so he pulls his chair away from his desk and suck back into his chair, he tried his hardest to make the tears go away but nothing seemed to work.

A release. but how can I have this release of feelings? the youngest Nightingale questioned himself. The young teen glanced at his desk and noticed his pencil sharpener. "That's it" he said to himself he stood up and walked over to his desk, he opened one of the draws on the underneath and began rummaging in that draw, until he found what he was looking for; a small screwdriver. He always kept a small screwdriver with him, so that if his glasses came loose he could just tighten them. He took the screwdriver and picked up the pencil sharper and unscrewed it, he picked the tiny little blade up and stared at it for a good five minutes, the tears still kept falling but only silent.

He soon rolled his one sleeve up, he thought for a moment before placing the sharpener blade against his soft milky skin, he swiftly flicked the blade against his skin, the droplets of blood oozed from the cut and the youngest Nightingale felt his release, the feeling like his pain and torment meant nothing at this moment, he pressed the blade against his skin and cut himself six times in a row all horizontal. Once he had finished these he looked at his arm, all that came through his head was 'what have I done? what if someone found out about this?' he quickly lept to the bathroom and began to swill his arm under the tap, little did he know that Ellie was in the shower, she never usually locked the door because everyone normally just leaves he alone to shower.

"Who's there" Ellie called from the shower and peeked her head around the curtain covering her body "Alfie, what are you doing" Ellie said confused looking at her brother who was manically swilling his arm under the tap, Alfie was beginning to panic now "I'm umm... cooling down my burn" The young teen spurted out at his sister "a burn? what did you burn yourself on" Ellie asked him again still feeling confused "a ummm.. cup of tea" Alfie replied sounding slightly nervous "okay then, can you leave now, our little poof" Ellie added slightly nastily, the young teen sighed and ran back to his room.

Why hadn't she even noticed that I'd been crying? why does she have to be such a bitch? the young Nightingale stormed over to his desk and sat at the chair, he wanted, no yearned for feeling of release so he picked up the sharpener blade that was covered in his blood and started to slash at both arms in all sorts of directions, not caring where the cuts had landed he just wanted this to all go away.

It was at breakfast in the morning where they all sat down to eat pancakes, Alfie had tried to cover his arms as much as he can, when he was washing his hands he wouldn't even roll his sleeves up as to not get them wet, he had soaked all the way through his school uniform and his dad had scolded his for it. But now they was sitting together ready to eat "Alfie walked in on me in the shower last night" Ellie said loudly making sure everyone heard her "not you type though Alf" Nathan said snarkily "shes my sister" Alfie snapped at his brother "not really" Elli said "good job" Ellie muttered quietly but the youngest of the Nightingale's still heard her. Alfie got up without even touching his breakfast "Where do you think you're going" Mac demanded "school" Alfie snapped back, he had had enough of all the snide comments Ellie had made "You need to finish your breakfast" Mac demanded again "I don't want to, I'm not hungry" The young teen snapped and stormed out the door and went to school.

When Alfie was at school he met Dylan; the social misfit who liked to wear women's clothes, they had agreed to meet each other at Ester's Magic Bean and have a coffee and a chat, Alfie had gone home to get changed, he wore light denim super skinny jeans, a tight black long sleeved shirt topped with a purple hoodie and grey high tops on, the outfit emphasized his small physique. Alfie sat alone for awhile, he had already had one coffee before Dylan arrived, Dylan was dressed in a long black dress with purple trimmings with some chunky goth boots on, he was wearing a lot of eye makeup, Dylan came and sat next to Alfie "do you mind me dressed like this" He asked the young Nightingale "of course" Alfie replied like this was the most obvious answer any one could ever give.

They sat and spoke to each other for two solid hours before Dylan said "I have to go, dad needs me to help him sort out a few things, wanna meet me in the folly at six pm tomorrow" Alfie couldn't believe what he had just heard, Dylan; who was absolutely perfect wanted to see him again, he blushed a deep shade of crimson and awkwardly said "yeah, thanks" Dylan smiled at the young teens awkwardness and blushing "Alright then see you tomorrow, probably at school as well" He chuckled lightly and kissed Alfie on the lips, Alfie froze for a few seconds, but quickly kissed him back, Dylan lifted Alfie to his feet and held him around the waist, Alfie held onto Dylan's shoulders as they kissed each other passionately, Ester had looked over and smiled to herself as she continued wiping down the tables, Dylan pulled away from the kiss "remember Folly, six pm, tomorrow okay" Dylan said with a smile and left, Alfie sat back down in awe.

He really just kissed me? he wants to meet me again? what is this feeling inside of me? those was all questions that Alfie wanted to ask, but then Ester came over and broke his chain of thought, want another coffee" She asked smiling gently at the young Nightingale "yeah thanks" Alfie said smiling, while his face was still a deep shade of crimson.

The rest of the day went by and Alfie was happy the whole way through until the next day, even his family's snide comments couldn't put him down, he was on could nine, the happiest he had felt in a long time. Now cam the time for him to go to the Folly and meet Dylan, he had had a shower and got dressed, he made sure he smelt nice and left the house before anyone could notice, as he got to the folly Dylan was already there and waiting "you like nice" He had said to Alfie, Alfie blushed slightly "thanks, you too" Alfie replied.

It had been a while of us talking when Dylan suddenly started to passionately kiss Alfie, he lay Alfie across the bench they was sitting on and starts kissing his neck, Alfie was whimpering slightly at how sensitive this part of him was that was being kissed, Alfie rubbed his hands through Dylan's hair. Dylan pushed his hand up Alfie's shirt and caressed his nipples, Alfie had never felt this way before, he was still a virgin, and as it seems Dylan was not, Alfie became slightly nervous but that soon started to fade away when he felt Dylan's hand connect with his crotch, Alfie bucked his hips forward at the shock pleasure that had just hit him, Alfie moved his hand and sat it on top of Dylan's hand, Dylan broke his mouth away from Alfie's neck "too much" He asked the young Nightingale "wont people see us" Alfie asked Dylan "Nope, I put up signs saying that no one can come in" Dylan reassured him "okay" Alfie said trusting Dylan.

Dylan soon unzipped Alfie's jeans and had pulled his cock out, he began stroking the young Nightingale's cock up and down gently, Alfie's body arching with the pleasure, it wasn't long until they was both naked, it was Alfie's shirt that was last to come off, Dylan looked at his arms and stroked them "you self harm" he asked Alfie, Alfie hadn't remembered to try and cover up his arms, he was enjoying this moment too much to even think about it "just leave it, continue please" Alfie pleaded with Dylan, Dylan complied and began kissing Alfie's neck again, he made his way down his body then he reached his cock, he kissed the head lightly and Alfie moaned loudly, Dylan could sense he had never had this done to him before then he took his whole cock into his mouth at once, this had shocked Alfie; he didn't stay quiet, he screamed out loudly in pleasure.

Dylan continued to suck him of until he was about to release then he stopped, Alfie's whole body tensed up "why did you stop" he panted "because" Dylan replied and went over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and put some on his fingers, Alfie looked shocked by this and Dylan could tell "Don't worry, it'll be fine" he reassured Alfie, he pressed one of his fingers against Alfie's entrance, he pushed it in slowly, Alfie arched with this new presence inside his body, it wasn't long before he was asking for more, Dylan had complied every time until three fingers was moving around nicely in his entrance, he pulled his fingers out "You're ready" he said, Alfie was disappointed that he had removed his fingers but knew it was for the best.

Dylan had positioned Alfie's legs around his neck "are you ready" he asked the young Nightingale, he nodded, the Dylan thrusted himself into Alfie, Alfie had screamed out in pleasure "did I hurt you" Dylan asked concerned "no...keep going" Alfie panted, Dylan nodded and continued to thrust into him, it had only been a few minutes and Alfie had already climaxed three times and was on his way to his forth "I'm gonna-" Alfie panted and released again, but this time Dylan released inside of Alfie at the same time, Alfie was screaming and moaning loudly through pleasure, and then once the had finished Dylan had moved next to Alfie and held him in his arms "was that okay" Dylan asked Alfie, Alfie just smiled and nodded still completely flushed " Would you like that again sometime" Dylan asked "yes please" Alfie replied and they lay there for an hour, enjoying each others company, it was the first time in ages that they both felt completely comfortable in who they are, after that moment they realized; they was in love.

 _ **That's the end of that chapter :) hope you all enjoyed it, never wrote smut before hope it was okay :) xx**_

 _ **Next chapter prompted by guest - Trevor is let out of prison, he and Grace argue and then admit their feelings for each other.**_


	4. guest prompt

_**Hello people this is the next chapter prompted by guest - Trevor is let out of prison, he and Grace argue and admit their real feeling for eachother.**_  
 _ **I know this is yet another kinky one but I felt that they would argue and then get passionate if you know what I mean ;)**_

The fateful day had finally arrived, Lindsey had finally been caught for all the murders of the gloved hand killer and they had found out that Nico had killed Carly Trevor was finally proven innocent of all crimes/ Trevor stepped out of the police station and inhaled deeply "I missed that" he said longingly, it was true, he had missed the sweet smell of the outside air, but what he missed more was freedom, Grace and Curtis, he missed Dylan the most but that was something he could never regain, Lindsey had made sure of that, he hoped for her crimes she would get the death sentence, she didn't deserve to live when so many other innocent people had died, innocent people like his beautiful son Dylan, even though he never showed it, he often cried himself to sleep at night with how much he missed him, how much he loved him and he still couldn't believe with all the emotion he was feeling about Dylan being no longer with him, he was devastated that anyone would even think that he could of possibly even killed him.

He walked through the village not even being able to believe he is now a free man, and hopefully Grace would forgive him and he and Grace could be together with Curtis forever. He strode over o his and Grace's place and knocked on the door "I'm coming" Grace shouted as she walked over to the door and opened it, she was horrified to see Trevor's face staring back at he, she slammed the door shut but Trevor had stopped it slamming shut in his face with his foot "Grace, come on you know that I'm innocent, and I think you always knew that" Trevor told her and pushed the door open and let himself in "Trevor get out" Grace demanded in her usual bossy tone "Come on Grace, don't be like this" Trevor said calmly to Grace "Trevor I mean this, if you don't get out of my house I'm calling the police. I'm not having Curtis taken away from me, not now, not ever" Grace shouted emotionally.

"Grace, you know the police had to let me go because I was innocent, the real culprit has came forward for both accounts, surely you have to know that this is over, we can do this again, you, me, Curtis, together as a family, Dylan should of been apart of this too, we should of been a family but then that bitch snatched it away from us and poisoned you against me, come on Grace, don't bottle out on me now" Trevor argued the truth with Grace, Grace looked like she half began to believe him, she walked over to Trevor and without a warning: SLAP!. Grace's hand whipped firmly against Trevor's cheek "How dare you try and make me feel sorry for you, Dylan's gone, end of story" Grace spat, venom laced in her words, Trevor looked taken aback "You always hated him didn't you" Trevor spat back "Bet you was glad when he died wasn't you, have you been dancing on his grave while I was inside" Trevor spat with hurt deep in his voice "Trev, I didn't mean that" Grace said sorrowfully, she had noticed that Trevor's eyes was unusually red and now his eyes was looking watery.

Trevor sniffed deeply surpassing his own emotions "I know you didn't, I'm sorry" Trevor said remorsefully "I know you cared for him, deep down you may of seen him as a son eventually" Trevor finished and Grace's eyes was filling up with tears "I'm so sorry Trevor" Grace said with a smile "I'm sorry too Grace" Trevor replied and Grace walked over to Trevor who was standing practically in the kitchen area and kissed him on the lips while holding his cheeks with both hands, at first Trevor was shocked but no sooner then a few seconds he was holding her around the waist, while still kissing him she trailed her hands down his body and starts undoing in belt, Trevor was shocked slightly by this but edged her on to do more, she complied and unzipped his jeans and then suddenly Trevor had lifted Grace up and lay her across the kitchen counter.

They broke apart from their kiss as he lay her against the counter, Trevor gave her the look as to ask if this was okay, Grace responded by pulling her skirt of revealing her black lacy thongs on the underneath, Trevor had seen this as her response to the situation like she always does and pulled her thongs off, he reached over and pulled her buttoned shirt open with one tug and revealed her matching balcony bra to match her thongs, she reached over and pulled Trevor's t shirt off and then Trevor removed his jeans and boxers revealing his hard length, he rubbed it for a few moments and slapped Grace on the pussy with it, he rubbed around for a short while and pushed his full length into her pulsating pussy.

He waited for Grace to adjust to his large cock that had just entered her but she was already moving almost straight away, so without hesitation he began thrusting into her, she was moaning out Trevor's name, god how much he had missed that, it was long until she was pulling on Trevor's arms and saying "I'm gonna-" and she squirting like a fountain, spraying Trevor's body with he juices, even spraying her own self in the face making her makeup run slightly, Trevor's cock couldn't stand this and he too came, but it didn't go everywhere like Grace's did, it filled her deep inside filling her to the brim. Trevor went too pull out when Grace stopped him "don't... Go.." Grace panted, the newly made gad between Trevor's pubic hair and Grace's plump clitoris soon wasn't a gap as Trevor thrust back into her pulsating pussy again earning a scream of pleasure and Grace arched her back at this beautiful feeling. Grace reached up and held Trevor around the neck, Trevor swirled around and pinned Grace up against the wall while his cock was still deep inside of her.

He began thrusting into her, he was enjoying the fact that she was sitting on his cock and gripping a hold of him for deer life as if Trevor wasn't there she would be on the floor, they had been at it awhile when the door unlocked and Ester walked in with Curtis in his pram "Grace, brought Curtis back at the time that you said" Ester called "shit, I forgot" Grace panted and Trevor lifted her off and onto the floor, it was too late to cover up now as Ester had came around the corner and looked at them both, Ester blushed a ferocious shade of crimson and looked away "Didn't know you would be here" ester directed towards Trevor "I can imagine" Trevor said sarcastically "I know, Ill take Curtis for a walk as you two get cleaned up" Ester suggested "Sounds good" both Trevor and Grace said together "Okay" ester said and took Curtis' pram and took him for a walk.

Both Grace and Trevor burst into laughter, Trevor's body was dripping with Grace's squirt, and Grace was dripping from her face, body and pussy from her squirt "lets get cleaned up" Grace said, she picked up there clothes and tossed them in a pile, she removed her bra to join that said pile, she mopped up all of her own squirt and once she was finished "should we go get a shower together" Grace suggested to Trevor "sounds good babe" He replied "I love you Trevor Royle" Grace said affectionately "I love you too" Trevor whispered gently back and they kissed each other and went and had a shower, well a kinky shower.

 _ **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this guest, if you don't like it, I'll post this as a oneshot and write you a new one :) (I say this because it took a different turn to how the prompt was xx) anywho thanks for reading :) xx**_

 _ **Next prompt is by rachbob - Alfie finds out that his day has been lying to him all of his life and closes himself off from his family. He doesn't spend time with anyone, he goes on a downwards spiral and will his family save him before it's too late.**_


	5. rachbob prompt

"Your my..." the young Nightingale starts and storms out of the living room and down stairs into the pub, his dad on his trail "LEAVE ME ALONE" Alfie shouts at his biological father startling the entire pub "Alfie calm down" Mac tries to calm his son down as he doesn't want to have this conversation in the pub especially with a table full of McQueen's in the corner "you lied to me, and everyone" Alfie protests weakly trying his hardest to conceal his emotions that are filling him to the brim and threatening to all come out "lets go back upstairs and sort this out ay" Mac tried to convince his youngest son "NO!" Alfie shouts "please son" Mac pleads with his youngest "don't call me that" Alfie snaps, Mac gives him a sorrowful look "look I'm sorry alright, can we sort this out in private please" Mac asked his son kindly "no, just leave me alone.." Alfie begins normally "I hate you" Alfie finishes in a whisper and storms out of the pub in a run, Mac is left feeling disappointed and rejected, he knew Alfie might take it bad but not this bad. Mac runs out of the pub himself and tries to look for his youngest son.

A week had gone by and they still hadn't found the youngest of the Nightingale clan so the decided to contact the police, they had been searching for the whole day and the at quarter past nine at night the police came into the pub without Alfie, Mac's heart sunk, he instantly thought of all the worst case scenarios the the taller of the duo of police spoke "you son has been found, and he is safe" the police man told the Nightingales who had all gathered around "then where is he" Mac said instantly "that's police confidential information Mr. Nightingale, you son doesn't want to be found. So we'll take our leave now" The shorter of the duo said and they both left.

"Jade, Nico, is there anyone else that he would turn turn" Mac asked in panic to his family "Tony" Nathan suggested "Right we'll go check them all out, who's with me" Mac asked "I'll come, Ellie can mind the pub" Nathan said "ugh, fine" Ellie said and checked her nails "I'll help Ellie out" Rachel added brightly "alright come on then" mac said and he and Nathan disappeared out of the pub.

Knock knock. The Osborne's door knocked, Jack answered "yes, can I help you" Jack asked in a bright tone "I'm wondering if Alfie was here" Mac asked out of breath "no, I'm sorry, Jade saw him about a week ago running by, she tried to catch up to him but when she caught up to him he was crying, she said he told her to leave him alone and he ran off." Jack told the two Nightingale's at his front door "I hope this helps" he added kindly "Yes thank you" Mac told him "Do you want a cup of tea" Jack inquired "No thanks, we're in a hurry" Mac told Jack "okay then, hope you have luck finding your boy"Jack said to the Nightingale's "thanks" Mac said and he and Nathan left to go to Nico's house.

Knock knock. The Blake's door knocked, Sienna answered "oh hey Mac, what's up" Sienna asked noticing how panicked Mac looked "is Alfie here" Mac asked "I don't think so, I'll ask Nico. NICO" Sienna shouted the last part calling for Nico. Nico walked over to the door and stood near her Mum "what" Nico snapped "is Alfie here" She asked her daughter "no, don't you remember? we fell out like two weeks ago, don't you ever listen" Nico snapped at her mother "sorry sweetheart I thought you might have made up by now" Sienna told her daughter kindly "I would of told you" Nico said and stormed back of to her room "I'm sorry about that" Sienna told the Nightingale's "It's fine. That's all we needed, thanks for your time" Mac said to Sienna "That's okay, good luck fining Alfie" She call to the Nightingale's duo as they was leaving "Thanks" Mac called back to her.

"Right all that is left is Tony" Mac told himself and Nathan. They made there way over to Tony's and knocked on his door, they heard some talking then Tony answered the door only opening it a crack "is my son in there" Mac demanded, he knew Alfie liked Tony and had believed Tony was his biological father for a short time "I'm sorry but no, so now you can leave" Tony said and started to shut the door but before he properly did Mac put his foot in the way "dad" Nathan said "Nath, he's lying, Alfie is in there, and I need to see him" Mac stated"Hold on a minute" Tony whispered and pushed Mac out of the way and stepped out the door himself and shut it behind him.

"Okay, are you two going to listen to me" Tony asked the two Nightingale's and they both nodded " alright, Alfie is in there-" Tony started "I knew it" Mac interrupted and Nathan elbowed him in the rib "Anyway but he is in a bit of a bad way-" "what kind of bad way" Mac interrupted again, Nathan tutted "I think he's high-" "WHAT!" Mac shouted interrupting Tony for a third time "yes I know it's bad but there has been nothing I could have done, he sneaks out, he has been drinking as-well" Tony paused waiting for Mac to interrupt him again but he didn't, he just stood there in complete shock of what he had just been told, what he had drove his youngest son to do, Tony's face fell into a sorrowful look "I'm sorry, I'm trying but he keep rejecting me, he wont even speak to me, he hasn't eaten either" Tony's face fell further into the depths of sorrow.

Mac's eyes welled up slightly and his face looked sorrowful Nathan rubbed his dad's shoulder comforting him "and-" Tony paused and braced himself "There's more" Nathan inquired looking worried "Yes" Tony confirmed, Mac's face fell deeper into sorrow "he locked himself in the bathroom yesterday morning and he was in there for an hour, I began to worry so I knocked on the door and I had no reply so I broke the door in-" Tony paused and took a deep breath, Mac and Nathan looked horrified, what had made Tony like this, what had Alfie done that was that bad?

"and I saw him lying on the floor; unconscious, his arms was full of cuts and he was lying in a pool of blood" Tony said and looked at the Nightingale's: the looked horrified, complete;y and utterly horrified. "I called for an ambulance and everything go sorted out, he only just got back here an hour ago, they had to keep him in due to the blood loss and concussion" Tony said, a single tear leaked from Mac's eye and he wiped it away as quickly as he could "I think it would be best if he came home with you" Tony told Mac, Mac nodded in agreement.

Tony had unlocked his front door and brought Mac and Nathan in with him, both of their eyes averted to the weak looking Alfie, his pupils look huge and he is manically tapping his foot, he is covered in a blanket but you can see by his face that he has lost weight, how had he lost that much weight in such a short period of time? "Alfie, you're going home" Tony told Alfie and he looked towards Tony, as soon as he saw Mac he looked away "Alfie, I'm serious, you have to go home, you have a family that loves you and you need help" Tony scolded at Alfie. Alfie tried to get up, he managed to get to his feet and walked a few steps before beginning to fall, out of instincts Mac was next to him in a flash to help his youngest son up and to not let him fall, Alfie slapped his hands away "Liar" Alfie muttered.

"Alfie, that's it you're coming home" Mac said and heaved Alfie's arm around his neck "Nathan, we're going" Mac told his eldest son "good luck" Tony told them as they was leaving. Mac, Nathan and Alfie returned to the pub, Ellie took one glance at how Alfie looked and that he needed their dad to be able to walk, it had shocked her so much that she dropped a glass and it smashed across the floor. The whole pub went dead silent and was all staring at the Youngest Nightingale, everyone knew Alfie was the good little nerdy one of the bunch, this was a shock to everyone"Nothing to see here, get back on with your drinking" Mac snapped and proceeded taking his youngest son upstairs.

It had now been two weeks since Alfie had returned home and nothing about him had changed, except the fact that his weight continued to drop, as Tony had said, he refused to eat anything. At this point Mac had had enough, he looked at his youngest son who was in an unconscious like state;Mac believed it to be some type of drug, and sighed, why had him telling him that they was real father and son effected him so much, he had thought it would be a good thing now he knew who his biological parents was but Alfie didn't take it as well as he hoped.

He heard a strange noise come from Alfie he quickly looked over to his youngest son and noticed; his body was spasming manically, he rushed over to him and knelt down beside him "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP, CALL AN AMBULANCE" Mac screamed at the top of his lungs, Ellie came rushing up "What's all the shouting for" Ellie said idly not actually hearing what her dad was shouting for, Mac looked back at her with tears falling down his face "ambulance" he said through his sobs, Ellie walked forwards and saw her youngest brothers spasming body and screamed, she grabbed her phone and called for and ambulance "Hello what is your emergency" the voice on the phone said "It's my brothers he's having a fit or something, please help, come quick" by this point Ellie was panicking, she didn't want to loose her little brother "Okay then tell me your address" the person on the phone told her, Ellie told the person all the details, and hung up the phone.

By the time the ambulance arrived Nathan had closed the pub and went upstairs to be with his family, Rachel and Neeta was out shopping and they didn't think to disturb her yet, Nathan answered the door to the ambulance and they came up the stairs with a stretcher, they entered the room of where Alfie was and rushed over to him, the female doctor checked his pulse and looked at the male doctor with concern, they both heaved him onto the stretcher very fast and got him out side.

They got Alfie into the back of the ambulance "give us a moment, we need to do treatment here first and it's best you don't see" The female doctor told the Nightingale's, Mac's heart dropped he knew what she meant, he nodded at her and she quickly made her way into the ambulance and shut the door. They heard a bit of talking then they heard it clear as day "Clear" The male doctor said, Ellie gasped and held her hands over her mouth, Nathan froze and Mac tried to hide the fact he was crying; was the youngest Nightingale going to die?.

They heard the commotion go on for five minutes, by this time they had all shed tears, the female doctor came out, they all looked at he with anticipation "who is going to the hospital with him" The female doctor finally said, relieving the Nightingale's "all of us" Mac told her " okay then get in, he needs immediate treatment" She said and ushered them into the back of the ambulance, they all got in and she shut the doors and climbed into the front to drive them to the hospital.

Once she had drove to the hospital the had got Alfie into immediate treatment which went well and now he was lying unconscious in a hospital bed with his family around him. Alfie's eyes flutter "Did you see that" Mac asked his two children "What" Ellie and Nathan both said "His eyes, they flutters" Mac told them they both looked happy and got closer to him, Alfie's pointer finger began to twitch, Mac looked at his kids with excitement "d-dad" Alfie weakly said "I'm here son" Mac said and held his youngests hand "i'm s-sorry" Alfie muttered "It's okay son, I forgive you, I know it was hard to take in, don't worry yourself" Mac said kindly, as he was just happy that Alfie was okay.

"I'll go get the doctor" Nathan said and left to go find a doctor "you scared us, I even broke a nail" Ellie told Alfie, Alfie just laughed. Nathan returned shortly after with a doctor "glad to know your awake, we actually lost you twice" the doctor told Alfie. He checked Alfie all over making sure he was okay "everything seems in order, we'll keep in for a few days to make sure, then you can go home" The doctor said, and the whole Nightingale's smiled "that's all" The doctor said and left.

Five days later and Alfie was at home and snuggled up on the sofa, he had put on some weight. Mac came over and sat next to his youngest son "you know what" He started "what" Alfie asked "I never realized how good this family was until we almost lost you, we'll help you get through this, and we will stick together as a family, because all that matters is family, even before you knew you was biologically my son we have always been your family, we have stuck together through thick and thin, I love you son" Mac said with a smile and hugged his youngest son tight "I love you too dad" Alfie replied with a smile and hugged his dad tight.

 _ **Authors Note: This was a long one haha. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and I hope it is what you wanted rachbob. I am very pleased with how this turned out and might publish on it's own as a one shot, if you don't mind rachbob, please tell me if you do. and sorry it took so long to upload, have been in hospital and have focused slight more on my other story; Why am I me. xx**_

 _ **Next prompt: prompted by guest - Jason is 7 and diagnosed with leukaemia.**_


End file.
